Sway
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: Fuuko vowed to dance only with one man. Mametsuki helped her accomplish that vow when she was introduced to her new partner for the East Japan Ballroom Contest. Will they dance their way to love? ToFuu, obviously...
1. Chapter 1

SWAY

_**Summary:** Fuuko vowed to dance only with one man. Mametsuki, her dance teacher, helped her accomplish that vow when she was introduced to her new partner for the East Japan Ballroom Contest. Her only goal now is to make him fall in love with her. Will they continue their dance to a new love?_

_**Disclaimer:** As usual, I don't own anything you recognize. But I made sure that this is not a rip-off of the movie "Shall We Dance?" kinda same, but not a rip-off. I don't own Flame of Recca, the Blackpool, East Japan Ballroom Contest, and the Pussycat Dolls (though I idolize Nicole Kea). _

_**Dedication:** to Angel and to Marconi '05-'06 (azteeg!)_

_**Note: **this is just a test run. I'll continue if you guys would like it. Merci!_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SWAY

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
Bend with me, sway with ease  
When we dance you have a way with me  
Stay with me, sway with me

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you   
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now

Sway me, take me  
Thrill me, hold me  
Bend me, ease me  
You have a way with me

Sway (sway)

Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak  
I go weak

I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now  
Sway me  
Sway me  
Sway me now  


"What do you think you're doing?" Fuuko asked outrageously to the man who was her dance partner.

"Hey, we were only dancing," the man retorted.

"What do you mean 'just dancing?' you're committing sexual abuse here!" Fuuko shouted, pushing the man away.

"What is happening here?" Mamestuki, the director, asked.

"One of your teachers hurt me!" the man complained, pointing at Fuuko.

"What?" Fuuko said. Two other dance teachers tried to stop her. "He was the one who did it first, Mame-san," as she called her.

The brown-haired young woman folded her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Mr. Inoda, if you want to do something like that, go to a club and let a GRO entertain you. This is a school, not a disco bar."

The man looked at them indignantly. "This crap school will be finished!" he threatened, slamming the door behind him. Mametsuki closed her eyes as she heard the door banging.

"Back to work!" she said simply, seeing that other students stopped dancing, staring at her and the scene. "Fuuko, follow me," she told the purple-haired woman, whose face red with anger.

"Why?" Fuuko finally asked, speaking the first time after Mametsuki called her. "Are you going to fire me?"

"No. I'm afraid not," Mametsuki added jokingly. "This dance school has received the invitation any dance school in Japan would ever dream of."  
"The East Japan Ballroom Contest?" Fuuko asked.

"Of course," Mametsuki replied, nodding her head while smiling. "And I have to choose my dancer to represent our dance school."

"So?" Fuuko started, knowing what would come next.

"I choose you," Mametsuki said further, slowly lifting her bottom from her seat.

If any other dance queen would hear this offer, they would have jumped up and down their seat. But Fuuko stopped dead, and asked, "Why me?"

Mametsuki stopped for a moment before standing up and going beside Fuuko. "You are still on with your vow, huh?" she asked. "It's okay if you don't want to do it, I'll ask Yuri."

"No, don't bother," Fuuko replied, her voice different as though she was trying to hold back her tears. "All these years, I've been trying to forget the things that happened before. I think this is my only chance to join the Japan East, Mame-san," she said hopefully to the other one.

Mametsuki went back to her chair. "Fuuko, why do you want to dance with a guy you haven't seen for five years? And to top that, you are dreaming to be his partner in Blackpool."

"But…" Fuuko started.

"Fuuko," Mametsuki said, "love is a dance," she started. "You have to fall before you could dance it perfectly. If you haven't seen him for a long time, it is really impossible for you to find him and drag him to Japan East."

"I guess you're right, Mame-san. By the way, who will be my dance partner?"

"He's a good friend of mine, Fuuko. He was my classmate when we were studying in London. I could say that he is the best dancer, in the field of males dancing, I have ever met," Mametsuki said dreamily. "Though we did not win in the UK Blackpool, I could say that he is really a delicate dancer."

"I bet you idolize him," Fuuko muttered. She took the letter from Mametsuki and read it slowly. "So, the contest will be a month from now," she said. "When will my dance partner arrive?"

"I think he will arrive tomorrow," Mametsuki said, looking at her desk calendar. "He's a kind of a VIP so I don't when and how we will meet him. But I know you'll like him."

"Yeah, right. Mame-san, you knew well that I hate VIPs. They want people to follow them all the time," Fuuko remarked.

"Same goes for you. I think I have to dismiss you now," Mametsuki said, looking at the clock on top of the door. "Goodbye and see you tomorrow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuuko placed her hands behind her head as she went on her bed. She was thinking about her decision to dance officially again. _"With another dance partner!" _she thought miserably. She buried her face into her hands, thinking about beaking her vow when she started dancing.

_"At least I could give it a try," _Fuuko said to herself, turning to her bedside table. Thinking about this new opportunity that will strike her, she fell to a good sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuuko woke up late the next day. "God, I will be late!" she shouted as she scrambled out of her bed and took a bath. After her hastened morning ritual, she ran out of the house and to the street, waiting for a bus to arrive.

She arrived in front of the dance school's door. She did not enter at that moment as she was formulating an excuse to tell. Mametsuki does not tolerate latecomers, even though Fuuko was her favorite student.

"Sorry, I'm late," she said in a bare whisper as she opened the door. However, she did not receive the morning sermon from Mametsuki as she expected. She saw her teacher, though the woman was a year older than her, dancing gracefully. Fuuko stood on the spot, mesmerized by the way Mametsuki danced the tango with that immense passion. However, she noticed Mametsuki's dance partner. He was not from the school. _"Maybe he's that VIP Mametsuki was talking about," _she thought.

"You're late," a tall girl with black hair remarked. She was sipping coffee on a couch. "That is the genius Mametsuki called to be your partner for the East Japan Ballroom Contest."

"Oh, really?" Fuuko spat back. She was really annoyed with this woman. The way she told Fuuko about the contest annoys her so much. "Thanks for the info, Yuri," she said, trying to be kind even though her vein was showing up on her forehead.

The dance ended with a graceful turn from Mametsuki back to the arms of her dance partner.

"Oh, my protégée," Mametsuki exclaimed, going out of the tangle of arms they made after the dance.

"Mame-san," Fuuko said, pretending to blush, "don't try to flatter me like that."

"You saw him dance, didn't you?" Mametsuki said, pointing at her back to a man, now facing the window. "He will be your dance partner. It was quite hard to convince him back here. Blackpool is his life but he wants to go back to his roots."

"Who is he?" Fuuko asked, trying to create a lasting good image, with her great resentment, to the new visitor.

"Mikagami Tokiya, four time finalist in the UK Blackpool Ballroom contest," Mametsuki boasted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n:** oh, I'm touched because you accepted my story even though I am portraying Tokiya in a way that he's not before… thanks for the reviews… I'm kinda rushing because I only rented this computer and I'm running out of time. But I simply remember that there are five reviewers in this chapter. Merci! _

CHAPTER 2: UNEXPECTABLE

"What? Mi-chan?" Fuuko shouted, causing Yuri to swallow her coffee without warning.

The man facing the window turned, making the rising sun show the man's face. His silvery hair began to show up. He smirked as he turned around. "Nashi Mametsuki, my dear partner in the Blackpool, I never imagined that you will be that desperate to have a monkey as your protégée," he remarked.

"A monkey as a protégée, really?" Mametsuki replied sarcastically. When the two of them were studying, they used to exchange sarcastic remarks with each other. "Tokiya, I never knew that you experience narcissism."

Fuuko was bursting to join the fight but Mametsuki held out a hand. "Since the two of you are close to each other, I think you'll go on pretty well."

"If I would like to act like a child, Mametsuki, I should have told you that you're unfair," Tokiya said. "You never told me that I would dance with a monkey."

"Well, Tokiya, monkeys reach space like humans. They can paint, they can construct things, but now, if you call Fuuko a monkey, let's see how a monkey dances," Mametsuki dared. She took the remote and set it on the component. She pushed the uncertain Fuuko to the middle of the dance floor.

"What am I going to dance?" Fuuko asked with a voice only Mametsuki can hear.

"The one I taught you a week ago," Mametsuki replied simply.

Fuuko nervously stood up in the middle of the floor to find out that Tokiya was circling her to the rhythm of the song the exact way Mametsuki taught her. Her heartbeat was getting fast. However, as she caught Tokiya's smug but still-cold eyes, she stood up straight, determined to prove that she was no monkey, and determined to electrify him.

Fuuko started to turn, holding her skirt, so fast that it was impossible to see her. Tokiya tried to hide his surprise. _"Only Mametsuki can do that," _he thought. Fuuko stopped turning and she ended up with her right leg stretched, her hand doing a graceful curve. He slowly let his hand pass Fuuko's outstretched arm from the back and felt how smooth her skin was. As his hand reached the woman's hand, he turned her and pulled her to himself, ending the introduction and starting the real dance.

Mametsuki watched the dance with captivation. She sat down at the side, surveying the dance in the middle of the stage.

Tokiya neared himself to Fuuko and the girl wrapped herself around him, keeping her gaze intact. Fuuko gulped as their eyes met. As the next figure came, Fuuko almost fell from Tokiya's grasp when the music suddenly stopped.

"Bravo!" Mametsuki said, applauding. However, her voice was different. "Now, Tokiya, are you now convinced to dance with her?"

Tokiya looked serene, thinking of something. "Anything for you, Nashi Mametsuki," he smiled, though his eyes were still filled with coldness.

"Thank you," she replied with the equal icy tone. "The two of you will start tomorrow," she instructed. She opened the door of her office and added, "You'll dance the same piece with the same steps." She closed the door, barely noticing that she had really slammed it shut. "I want the two of you to talk with each other."

Fuuko looked at her new dance partner with a handful of fake disgust. "I can't believe that the man Mame-san was praising on the floor strut could be you," she said sarcastically. "Your body is too hard that it cannot even move with grace."

"Shut up, you monkey," Tokiya replied. "If anyone should be surprised that would have to be me. I did not expect you to dance like a girl here."

"You're humiliating me too much," Fuuko said, trying to be calm. "Don't you have anything better to do?"

"If it wasn't Mametsuki who asked…" Tokiya started. However, he stopped when Mametsuki opened her door.

"Bonding time finished?" I expect the two of you to get at ease with each other," Mametsuki said, walking to the spot where Tokiya was standing. There was silence for the room contained only the three of them. Her footsteps echoing the hall.

"I won't be at ease with her," Tokiya snorted.

"Well, Tokiya, your pride always gets in the way," Mametsuki said simply. "I will not tolerate that."

"I'm here not to be a puppy of yours, Mametsuki. I'm here because of your request."

"Well, I'm not requesting about it. I changed my mind," Mametsuki said, pacing around the room. "The two of you will start practicing today because it's still early."

"What about the steps?" Fuuko asked.

"Fuuko, watch closely," Mametsuki said. She turned the music on and went in front of Tokiya. "Number 42, if you please," she whispered to the silver-haired man.

Tokiya tensed. _"Why 42?" _his mind asked. "Number 42?" he repeated.

"I have no other choice, Mikagami," Mametsuki said sternly. With that, she grabbed his hand and automatically, Tokiya responded.

Fuuko watched, attempting to grab the motion and the steps they were producing. However, thoughts filled her as she watched Mametsuki. She never danced this way before.

The dance finished and Mamtesuki went near Fuuko. "Did you get the steps?"

Fuuko nodded in understanding. "But I did not get everything."

"Don't worry, I'll teach you. Tomorrow then."

_**a/n:** thank you and please review. Am I being demanding? I must warn other writers not to be too demanding with their reviews or you'll magnetize flamers, I mean, PROFESSIONAL flamers. Take an advice from the experienced._


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: **I am currently watching FoR (yeah, for the hundredth time). I mean, I'm watching it on Animax and I'm trying to revive some memories. BTW, thanks for the good welcome. I'm now thinking of a new story (and yeah, that new one is under construction)…_

CHAPTER 3:

Fuuko went to her bed and sighed. "Why in all men?" She took out the picture she kept last night and stared at it. "You know, Mametsuki's right. I would certainly forget you because of this."

No one knows the main reason why the once man-acting Fuuko became a woman of grace, and a good one too. It was a mystery to those who grew up to know Fuuko like her careless attitude why she suddenly gave up her tank tops to ballroom dresses; her sneakers to high-heeled shoes.

The real reason was Mikagami Tokiya. She fell in love with him in their years of seeing each other's face. After he left the country, she secretly discovered that he was studying dance so she decided to do the same, with the hope of someday, he'll be her dance partner.

When she started to dance, she vowed to herself that she would never dance officially if Tokiya will not be her partner. That was the reason why she studied the field with seriousness and eagerness. He past teachers tried to convince her to join in various contest but she turned the offers down because of her life-and-death vow.

Pissed off with those offers following her, she moved to Nashi Dance Institute and decided to teach there. Mametsuki, the dance school owner, returned at the end of that year after dance courses in England and she had taken Fuuko to teach her what she had learned, as a protégée.

And now, she will be dancing in the East Japan Ballroom Contest, paired by Tokiya, who would ask for more? She had accomplished her vow and the only thing that she would have to do is to avoid walking out or stop Tokiya walking out of the hall as her partner.

"If he does not really like me, it would be better for me to impress him," she thought as she went back to bed, closed the lights, and went to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She arrived at the place early, but not as early as Mametsuki did. She was sitting on a couch in the largest ballroom hall of the institution, tapping her one foot while staring to nothingness. However, when Fuuko opened the door, she immediately stood up and walked towards Fuuko, her shoes making echoed sounds.

"Where is he?" Fuuko tried to ask innocently.

"I told you he's a VIP, Fuuko," Mametsuki joked. "Anyway, want to have a coffee?"

Fuuko agreed and Mametsuki took a small coffee pot from a small table at the side of the hall. Mametsuki sat down on the couch once again, took a last look at Fuuko, and started to sip the coffee. "Fuuko," she called out before the latter was able to drink hers.

"What is it?" Fuuko asked back.

Mametsuki took a deep breath. "You called Tokiya 'Mi-chan' the day before. Do you know him?" she asked.

"Yes, Mame-san. But what is the connection?" Fuuko asked.

"Well, it is quite easier for you to be with him," Mametsuki said, lowering her coffee. "Fuuko, no one understood him before. That's the reason why no one dared to dance with him."

"I don't understand," Fuuko admitted.

"Our dance is the release of our emotion, Fuuko. If you do not know the things your dance partner is thinking about, there would be no life," Mametsuki said.

"But you told me that he was a four-time finalist in Blackpool. I believe that there was a suitable dance partner for him," Fuuko replied.

"Good one. He did have a dance partner. The most suitable one for him. On the dance floor and away from the dance floor," Mametsuki said seriously.

Fuuko accidentally overturned her cup, causing her to whimper. Mametsuki swiftly gave her tissue to wipe the mess. "So clumsy of me," she said loudly.

"As long as you don't do something like this, you'll be okay," Mametsuki said.

"So, who is this dance partner?" Fuuko asked, shifting the topic.

Mametsuki stopped wiping the mess and looked at the coffee dripping off the table. "Well, you…"

She stopped talking when the door once again opened and in came Tokiya. He was looking at the mess with disgust before he sat at the far side of the hall.

"Since your partner's here," Mametsuki announced, standing up, "I might as well tell you that you will start the practice today."

She pulled Fuuko to the middle and looked at Tokiya as though she was ordering him. "We only have a month to practice this stuff, Mikagami Tokiya," she said annoyingly.

Tokiya went walking to the center, dragging his feet. "I'll make sure this is the first and last time I will dance with this monkey, Mametsuki," he threatened the girl, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say. So before anything, the reason why I took the two of you in the main hall is because this is the exact replica of the dance floor where the East Japan will be held," Mametsuki said with pride, concerning that she owns the whole hall.

"So, what does that mean?" Fuuko asked her.

"You're not thinking, Fuuko. We have to also direct the positions, the locations, so that you won't hit other dancers on the floor," she explained.

"Of course, would an amateur like her know the rules of an official contest?" Tokiya snorted.

"Can't you just shut up, Tokiya?" Mametsuki requested, although it looked like a threat. Fuuko was surprised that he stopped talking. "I do not like people talking while I am talking, and you know that very well."

Mametsuki continued her introductory talk for the next fifteen minutes. Fuuko's feet were aching by then when she stopped and asked them to dance the piece they did yesterday. Fuuko tried to recall some of the steps but she only managed to do the first figure. After that, Mametsuki decided to assist them, holding their hands in the right way, steering them like they were mannequins, kicking their feet to be in the right position, and almost pouncing on the two of them when she got impatient on their slow pace learning.

"I don't get it," she finally told them at the end of the lesson. "I feel the both of you tensed up. Do you have a hidden grudge against each other or something?" she asked. Tokiya turned away, suppressing a snort, and Fuuko looked at her with disbelief. "Wait, have I said something wrong?"

"Everything is nothing," Tokiya said, leaving the two of them in the room.

_**a/n:** Please review… _


	4. Chapter 4

_**a/n:** my review replies (please don't tell this)_

_**shenhui:** here's the update!_

_**Joy phoenix dragon:** ouch! That hurts! But the partner's got to be there somehow someday, sometime later…_

_**Aznanimelover91:** (blushes) oh, I think there are better stories than my stories. Especially my idol here…_

_**Anon:** it's supposed to be, "Everything you're thinking about is really nothing to me." That's the meaning of the sentence._

CHAPTER 4:

"Don't make me hit you, Tokiya," Mametsuki threatened when she saw that he was reluctant to hold Fuuko's hand. She impatiently dragged his hand to hold Fuuko's and showed a face.

"You're as impatient as ever, Mametsuki," Tokiya icily remarked. "But I think I will quit," he said.

"You will quit?" the woman repeated. "Why?"

Fuuko stared with disbelief. What happened that made Tokiya back out in this project?

Mametsuki stared at Fuuko for a while. Fuuko was fuming about his statement and she balled her hands to fists and opened her mouth to speak. Mametsuki, however, stopped her and gave her a look as if to say that she'll handle this problem. However, as she opened her mouth to speak, Tokiya stopped her. "Mametsuki, I am not here to expose my skills with an amateur," he said in the most tactless way he can muster. "I don't like her to be my partner."  
Mametsuki narrowed her eyes. "Amateur?" she repeated the damnable word. She breathed deeply, words aching to go out of her mouth. However, instead of stomping and shouting, tearing things apart when she was angry, as the two other people expected, she just ran away from the room, slamming the door shut, making its impact ring around the room.

Fuuko slowly turned her head to Tokiya, who stood there, staring at the door. She was about to scold him about it when he ran to the door, his hair flying behind him. Fuuko had no choice but to follow him.

Fuuko wanted to burst outside to interrupt but there was something that told her not to. She just hid behind a heap of bushes to listen to their conversation.

"Mametsuki," Tokiya started. The woman was staring at a growth of flowers at a small garden. However, as she heard his voice, she looked around.

"I did not know that you do not dance with amateurs," she said in a sarcastic voice, though there was a slight difference.

Fuuko took about a minute to realize that Tokiya was apologizing to Mametsuki. "I did not…"

"Again, you did not mean it?" Mametsuki finished the sentence for him. "I've heard that about a thousand times from you but you keep on being like that."

"But it's not you I'm talking about…" he tried to reason out.

"Oh yes. It's not me. But now, you're telling me the reason why you never came that day. I'm an amateur!" she replied bitterly.

"No. it's just because…"

"Now, you're trying to explain. What happened to your pride-stiffened tongue?" Mametsuki said back I her sarcastic tone. "Anyway, there's no use for explanation. That is finished and I won't do anything to rewind the song all over again." She passed him and Tokiya felt as though he was electrified by her body heat so he jerked a little. Mametsuki slammed the door closed.

Tokiya gave a sigh before saying loudly, causing Fuuko to gasp, "Don't worry, Mametsuki. I'll return tomorrow, not unless the monkey here starts to be a newsman." Fuuko saw him smirk, a cold smirk rather, before going inside the hall once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next few days became a silent routine. Mametsuki holds the remote, she plays the sound, she steers the pair, and she sits down the couch, looking as though she was witnessing disrespect for dances.

"I think it's getting dark and you two have to go home," Mametsuki suggested. The two both scowled, seeing that it's not only dark, it's an hour before midnight.

Tokiya went near the door to go first. "Wait," Mametsuki said, making him stop on his tracks. "It's midnight."

"So?" Tokiya said. "I won't change my human form if it is midnight," he said simply.

"Oh, Tokiya, your cold humor is chilling my spine again," Mametsuki replied. "I just want you to take Fuuko home, that's all."

"Mame-san," Fuuko retorted, "I won't have him take me home. I would rather face scavengers and drunkards on the way." However, she secretly smiled on this.

"That is stupid, Fuuko. He's a scavenger himself. Now go before I kick the both of you out of here," Mametsuki replied, pushing her to the door. To be sure that Tokiya will really take Fuuko home and not drop her on the road, she followed them to the parking lot.

"Mametsuki, I'll kill you tomorrow," Tokiya muttered under his breath, though the girl could hear him.

"What again, Mikagami? Don't react like that, it's too noticeable. Anyway, make sure that you'll return here tomorrow as two whole people," Mametsuki greeted, smiling. "Bye."

"Bye," Fuuko replied, trying to paint a miserable face. She stole a glance at Tokiya who raised an eyebrow at her.

"My apartment is just around the corner," she said, pointing to the road.

"What corner?" Tokiya asked, looking at the road.

"I'm not saying _that _corner, Mi-chan," Fuuko replied. "I'm saying it's by a corner." She slumped her back to the seat and whispered to herself, "Can't you get a little stupider?"

"Whatever, monkey. If you're telling someone directions, don't go that advice. That's idiocy, don't you know that?" Tokiya spat, totally annoyed with Fuuko's words.

"Whatever you say," Fuuko said, looking at the window. "I should have gone home alone," she muttered. "This won't work out."

"Are monkeys capable of murmuring? Maybe you're doing voodoo here," Tokiya said, a vein popping on his temple. "I never drive with a nasty sound ringing in my ears. What more about sounds coming from you?"

"Do I really annoy you like that?" Fuuko asked, tilting the seat backward and within seconds, knocked out to sleep.

"Hey, don't sleep here, I could get fleas!" Tokiya said in an exasperated tone. He placed his phone in his car handset and dialed Mametsuki's number.

"What is it? Did you throw Fuuko to the creek?" Mametsuki said groggily.

Tokiya sighed. "You know I would never do that. I'm not that cruel."

"Not that cruel… maybe that's in front of me," Mametsuki replied, now livelier. "What is it?"

"This monkey fell asleep. I don't know where she lives."

"Simple answer for a simple problem, duckhead," Mametsuki said. "Take her home."

"I said…" Tokiya started.

"No, I don't mean take her to her apartment," Mametsuki explained slowly as though she was teaching a three-year-old. "I'm talking about taking her to _your _flat."

"Oh," Tokiya said, not concentrating on the answer. "My… my flat? Are you crazy!" he shouted in realization.

"I think you have to be quiet, I'm trying to rest here," Mametsuki said. "You're right for once, Tokiya. Anyway, you're wasting gasoline and crude is rare these days…"

"I'm using Hydro car now," Tokiya grunted.

"… and Fuuko left her keys in the hall so I think you really have to take her to your house. Good luck and good night," Mametsuki concluded, breaking the line.

"I'll really kill that woman tomorrow," Tokiya murmured. "I should have thrown her to the creek." Nevertheless, he drove his way home, taking the sleeping Fuuko there with him.

_**a/n:** (nasty smile) so, what's next? Just review, that's all. If I'm pleased with the results, I might as well update soon and do my other fanfiction soon (but I think that other story is better than this). _


	5. Chapter 5

_**a/n:** it's been a long time and after that hibernation, this is my first update in anyway, here's the next chapter. I'm still having nausea because I'm really confused with the plot of this story and the plot of my new FoR story (which is unpublished). Happy reading. Oh, and thanks for the reviews. Love you all!_

CHAPTER 5:

Tokiya parked his car in front of his flat and went to the other door to wake Fuuko up. "Monkey," he said, tapping her shoulder. "We're here. Don't make me carry you."

Fuuko merely shifted to the left when he held her. He continued on tapping her, his movements getting rough each moment. After five minutes of insistent tapping, Fuuko pulled his hand roughly, landing him inches from her face and on top of her. He looked at her momentarily. "Is this monkey really sleeping?" he asked himself.

He immediately pulled himself out and straightened out. With that, getting impatient, he started to shake her. However, there was no use. He immediately let go of her like an old ragdoll when he saw a flash of light and a guard. "That is not allowed here, boy," he scolded.

Tokiya placed his hand over his eyes because of the too bright light. "We're not doing anything. My companion, she's… err… asleep!"  
"That's sexual abuse, you know," the guard said, going nearer.

"No, she just fell asleep and I have to wake her up," Tokiya retorted, removing his hands from his eyes and giving a death glare at the guard.

At that instant, the guard placed his flashlight down. "Then think, man. That is not allowed here. Carry her on your back, if that's needed."

The guard left, leaving Tokiya with the still sleeping Fuuko, now snoring lightly. "What am I going to do with you?" Without any choice left, he carried Fuuko (wedding stye, mind you) out of the car and he was shocked how light the girl was. He carried Fuuko to his apartment, handling carefully as though she was a fragile vase.

Tokiya heard some whispering from the doors afar. He shot a look and a group of girls tried to stop their giggling.

Tokiya passed through some doors to his apartment, which is the farthest door of all. He managed to hear two housewives whispering to each other. "Aren't they looking good?"

"Then, our neighbor is already married this night," the feedback came. "His wife is so dressed up."

"At least he has proven he's not gay."

Tokiya looked at Fuuko and realized that she was wearing a simple white dancing gown. He is also dressed up, but that is for the practice. With that, he became ashamed of himself that he sprinted his way to his door, immediately dropping Fuuko on the couch.

"Hey!" she shouted, sitting up, fully awake because of the fall. "Where am I?" She looked around and saw Tokiya staring at her in anger. "Mi-chan, what am I doing here? Is this rape?"

"In your dreams, Kirisawa. I believe it's possible that you are the one thinking about rape," Tokiya sneered.

"Tell me, then. What am I doing here?"

"Mametsuki told me that you left your keys in the school," Tokiya explained as he moved to the kitchen, brewing coffee. "You're a really clumsy monkey."

Fuuko, suspicious about this, searched her bag for her keys. "It's not here," she gasped.

"Yes, it's not there. So, I have no choice but to accept you in my abode," Tokiya said, sipping coffee.

"Aren't you going to invite me for coffee?" she asked jokingly.

"One answer. No," Tokiya said, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey!" Fuuko shouted, throwing one throw pillow at the door. "That is so rude of you!" She rolled her eyes as she realized that shouting all of her lungs out was no use. She made a sly face and decided to make Tokiya pay everything for it.

After placing her ears near Tokiya's door to hear if he's awake, she explored the small apartment and her eyes landed to the next room, which is locked. "Damn!" she hissed. Wanting to satisfy her curiosity, she slowly opened the door of Tokiya's room and tiptoed inside, wanting to find the key.

First of all, she looked at Tokiya's sleeping form. His peaceful state made Fuuko give an expression of a fallen angel. After sighing and smiling, she proceeded to her mission. She searched the key stand but she did not find the key matching the lock for the next door. She started to search the drawers but there was no key. Finally, at the lowest part of the wardrobe, she saw a box embroidered with velvet and beads. She looked behind her to see if Tokiya was still sleeping, and seeing that he was, she placed the box to the floor and opened it.

The first thing she saw was a shoe. A female dancing shoe with its heel destroyed. She frowned and placed it back to the box. She saw a smaller box and she opened it slowly. "What is this?" she asked herself as she took a small pendant. Clearly, the other half was not there. She returned it and took the next. It was an engagement ring. Lastly, she saw a picture, its face down. She picked it up and read the message behind. Since the letter was written in English, she did not understand it so she decided to turn it around. But before she could do it, she saw a shadow behind her.

"Curiosity killed the cat?" the voice behind said. Fuuko, her eyes wide with alarm, placed the picture down and looked behind.

"Hello," she managed to say cheezily. Before she knew it, she was being dragged out of Tokiya's apartment.

"You are born to destroy my life, aren't you?" Tokiya said coldly, though it is clear that his eyes were glowing with fire.

"No, I didn't mean it!" Fuuko lied. Other neighbors started to mill out of their doors and watch the scene.

"I don't care about your alibis. Touching other people's things is bad. And worse, it's my private property!"

Fuuko stood up and looked around. The other neighbors started to stare at her as though she was a battered wife. "What are you looking at?" she said with her usual attitude to the neighbors.

The neighbors, scared of her outburst, scrammed inside their apartments, leaving the corridor in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, congratulations, Fuuko. You are successful making Tokiya's life a living hell," Mametsuki remarked, reading the morning newspaper.

"Is it on the news?" Fuuko asked, looking intently at the newspaper.

"No, silly," Mametsuki replied, placing the paper down. "He is not a superstar, and so are you."

"Oh, right," Fuuko said in relief. "But how did you know?"  
"Oh, I'm a psychic," Mametsuki joked. "But seriously, touching his things kills him. You are lucky that he did not bury you alive. What did you see?" she said, acting like a celebrity talkshow host.

Fuuko smirked. "Mame-san, Tokiya's weird," she said, hiding her jealousy. "He's keeping a shoe…"

Mametsuki frowned. "A shoe?"

"Yes," Fuuko replied, nodding her head. "He's keeping a necklace and it looks like there is another half."

Mametsuki immediately held her chest but slowly relaxed her grip. "Then?" she asked in curiosity.

"He was keeping an…"

The door opened and Tokiya entered, fuming. "I cannot dance with her."

"No problem," Mametsuki said in a carefree voice. "Dance with me."

Tokiya stopped. "With you?" he stammered, his chest pounding slightly.

"Yes," Mametsuki replied, her chin up. "With me." Before stepping forward, she gave a glance of assurance to Fuuko. Fuuko nodded just to be able to hide her laughter, seeing what Mametsuki's glittery eyes meant.

"Serves you right," Fuuko muttered.

Tokiya silently led her out of the hall, totally shocked at Mametsuki's offer. "I thought you won't dance at all," he said.

"Are you saying that? Anything just to not let me dance with you," Mametsuki said, holding his hand tightly.

"No, it's just, I feel different," Tokiya said.

"You really do," Mametsuki whispered, placing her face inches from Tokiya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuuko, not knowing the things that run inside Mametsuki's mind, had been told to continue practicing the dance with another partner. She obediently followed, stealing glances at the largest hall where Tokiya and Mametsuki had been practicing. "Great Fuuko, your lifelong dream turning to ashes just because of an engagement ring," she muttered to herself almost everyday.

"Why the face, Fuuko?" Mametsuki asked as she met her protégée at the entrance steps of the institute. "Are you disappointed?"

"No," Fuuko lied.

"Hey, don't lie to me like that. I know that face. You are really disappointed because of that, aren't you?" Mametsuki asked. "That's all your fault. Never touch anything that you have no idea about."  
"But you know me, Mame-san," Fuuko said, sitting on the stairs. "I can't just go without revenge."

"Why, what did he do?"

"He let me sleep on the couch. No considerations," Fuuko said bitterly. Mametsuki leaned closer to sit next to Fuuko and the latter noticed a tinkle and a flash of gold. "What is that bling-bling?"

Mametsuki looked at her chest and immediately closed her jacket zipper to cover it. "Nothing. Just an old gift from a friend."

Fuuko shrugged, stood up and straightened her clothing. "What's the point of practicing when I won't be dancing?"

Mametsuki turned around. "Well, Fuuko, remember that I love surprises. See ya!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**a/n:** I know that I have stolen a small dialogue from another anime. Anyway, Tokiya's having his ice protégée when I start writing a new story out of a new category. So, anyway, here's the update. You know, Mametsuki's presence started to bug me since I had this dream but oh well, she's the matchmaker in this story. But I'll zap her out when I have the idea how to._

CHAPTER 6:

Three days before the awaited contest, Tokiya and Mametsuki were dead practicing, so was Fuuko at the other hall. However, the immense practice did something not nice to Tokiya's dancing partner.

Fuuko stopped practicing when she heard screams and stomping of feet. "What happened?' she asked her partner. The man simply shrugged. "We have to go check it out," she said in a tensed voice. She burst out of the hall and went to the place where almost all of the students were. "Mame-san!" she gasped, running towards the hall.

Tokiya got out of the hall, carrying the unconscious Mametsuki. "Get out of the way!" he shouted, looking really worried. Fuuko tailed them. Slowly, she noticed the golden chain Mametsuki was hiding from her. It was a half-pendant. It was hanging loosely from her neck as Tokiya carried her. "Why are you following us?" Tokiya inquired Fuuko.

"Do you think I'm not concerned?" she spat, looking at the irritable and worried expression written on Tokiya's face. He shrugged and quickly took Mametsuki inside his car, Fuuko riding behind.

"We have to take her to the nearest hospital," Tokiya said with urgency.

Fuuko sat on the front seat beside Tokiya while Mametsuki was unconscious behind. After full five minutes, Fuuko already wondered. "Why aren't we moving?"

Tokiya kept a straight but embarrassed face. "Well, I forgot where the hospital is."

"Stupid git," Fuuko shouted. "You don't want me to go with you then you don't know where the hospital is," she said.

"Stop that nonsense, stupid girl. Just tell me where that is," Tokiya said.

"Fine, just don't call me stupid girl. Now go!" Fuuko ordered.

Tokiya stepped on the accelerator that made Fuuko fall back her seat (I'm just showing off my driving skills). "Now?" he asked.

"Just go straight!" Fuuko said, rubbing the back of her head after the fall. Tokiya speeded up, finally passing the intersection. "You idiotic water-head! You should turn right in this intersection!"

Tokiya, obviously annoyed with this, turned around in a sharp curve, causing Mametsuki to fall off from the seat, therefore waking up. "Hey, are you guys trying to kill me?" she asked groggily. Tokiya stopped the car, causing her to hit the front seat, fainting once again.

"Now, we'll be taking her to the hospital with more than fatigue, you lack-wit," Tokiya said.

"Huh, as if you're not the overspeeding maniac here," Fuuko replied, folding her arms.

Finally, after an hour of shouting and direction-pointing, they finally reached the hospital (which was supposed to be fifteen minutes away from the institute).

Tokiya carried Mametsuki, now sporting a large bulge on the forehead, to the emergency room. Doctors and nurses attended to her, covering her with a curtain and leaving Fuuko and Tokiya outside.

Fuuko flinched when she heard an earsplitting scream from the room. "What could have happened?" she asked herself (rather than asking Tokiya). A doctor went out of the room and Fuuko ran to him immediately, followed by the quick-paced steps of Tokiya.

"What happened?" Fuuko asked, color draining away from her face. "I heard Mame-san screaming."

"There is a neck dislocation and her ankle was twisted. Aside from that, she cannot stand because of loss of breathing," the doctor said. "I believe she cannot stand without braces for a month."

"A month!" Tokiya exclaimed. "But she needs to dance three days from now!"

"I understand. But I think if she dances three days from now, she won't be able to dance forever," the doctor said.

Then they heard a voice from the room. It was Mametsuki. "Hey, doc, you don't need to explain anything. I have an understudy and that can be talked about, right?" she shouted from behind the door.

"There, you have an understudy. No problem," the doctor said, removing his surgical gloves and leaving the two of them.

"Stupid Mametsuki. Now I have to dance with a prehistoric ape," Tokiya muttered, shaking his head.

_"Mametsuki is a psychic after all,"_ Fuuko thought, _"she expected this one."_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are you doing here?" Tokiya asked Fuuko the next day.

"Mame-san ordered me to come. Once again, I will be your partner," Fuuko said. Looking at Tokiya's sour face, she said, "Aw, Mi-chan, don't look like that."

Tokiya shrugged and took Fuuko's hand. Fuuko looked at his face. He looked really different than yesterday. In fact, he looked like he's out of his body. After few rounds of practice, Tokiya stepped on Fuuko's foot.

"What is happening to you?" Fuuko asked angrily, hopping and clutching that foot. "That hurts."

"So?" Tokiya sneered, folding his arms. "If you have many excuses, alibis, and complaints, we can call this off."

"How about Mametsuki? This is her request. Even if you don't like it, even if I don't like it, we have no choice," Fuuko spat. "Mi-chan, this we only have two days of practice. You are backing out. That is not the way things go in this world."

"What?' Tokiya said angrily, an eyebrow raised.

"Mikagami Tokiya, things are not always under you," Fuuko said, bursting everything out. "We are both professionals here. There's no such thing as backing out. Do you know why you're backing out? You're a coward. You do not want to…"

With that, Tokiya hit Fuuko. "Don't talk about things you don't know," he said coldly before going out of the room.

Fuuko held the part of her face that was hit. She saw a glass at the side and threw it to the door. "You don't know anything either."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, Fuuko visited Mametsuki in the hospital. That was her last day inside the hospital. "I have claustrophobia," Mametsuki kept on saying. "And I hate these dull colors."

"It's okay, Mame-san," Fuuko said. She walked around the room, looking for things that Mametsuki might forget.

Fuuko saw a glint of gold inside the drawer so she bent to pick it up. It was the half pendant. Before telling about it to Mametsuki, she studied it. "I'm sure I can remember this stuff. But where?" she mused, looking at it.

"What is that, Fuuko?" Mametsuki asked. Fuuko gave her the necklace. She looked ready to throw it. "Thank you for returning this to me, Fuuko."

"Where is the other half of the pendant?" Fuuko asked.

"It's gone," Mametsuki replied. "The owner is long gone."

"Is he… dead?" Fuuko asked.

Mametsuki smiled. "Don't worry about that, Fuuko. Let's go," she said, carrying her bag.

They arrived inside Mametsuki's house. "I have something to show you," she said, pulling Fuuko inside.

"What is that? You don't have to drag me!" Fuuko said.

Mametsuki excitedly went upstairs and back down, carrying a box. She opened it and showed the dress to Fuuko. "You know, I admit that this is a lucky dress, Fuuko," she said. "That is the reason why I want you to wear it."

Fuuko took the dress and smiled. "This looks really wonderful. In what category?"

"I forgot to tell you, the two of you will dance under the waltz category. So you'll dance the figure 42," Mametsuki said with a sigh.

"That is the hardest!" Fuuko complained.

"But it's a sure way to the top," Mametsuki said. "Anyway, take this home and try to fit it. I'm sure it will fit you. And lastly," she took the half pendant and handed it to Fuuko, "my lucky charm."

"Really?"

"I believe in luck, Fuuko," Mametsuki said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuuko went home, carrying the box and the necklace on her neck. She looked at the wonderful clothes Mametsuki gave her to use. "This is like a dream!" she exclaimed, throwing herself to the bed. She looked at the clothes once again and frowned. "But I think there is something fishy about this," she said, looking at the necklace. "Is this Caribbean voodoo or something?" she asked aloud, looking at the necklace. "This necklace looks weird. It is as if I saw it before."

Fuuko closed her eyes and dozed off. Then she managed to have a few things passed her brain while subconscious. Immediately, she woke up and said, "I think I remember where I saw the other half."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of the contest arrived and Mametsuki helped Fuuko dress up. "You'll get a head cold wearing the dress on the way to the hall," she said, looking at the almost backless gown.

"You were the one who wore it before," Fuuko said. "And you wore it in a cold country. How did it go?"

"Well, when I removed the coat, I felt I'm going dizzy. I needed to drink coffee before the contest," Mametsuki said, arranging Fuuko's hair into a spiky bun.

"I'll look like a trying hard here," Fuuko said, standing up and looking at a mirror in front of her.

"No, you look like a goddess," Mametsuki replied, standing up and holding her hand. "Actually, since there's no such thing as the Goddess of Dance, you can pass those criteria."

"You're flattering me so much, Mame-san," Fuuko replied. Mametsuki took the necklace and placed it on Fuuko's neck. "Mame-san?"

"Huh?" Mametsuki replied, struggling to close the hook.

"I think I saw the other half of the necklace," Fuuko said.

"Yeah? Where?"

"I saw it in Tokiya's house, the day when I saw his private collection."

_**a/n: **(sigh) please review… Onegai!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**a/n:** Yo! What's up! Anyway, on with the mushy feelings of the story! I have to warn you, this is the longest chapter I've ever done in all my life (maybe from the past up to now. It's 5 pages in MS word!)!_

_IMPORTANT NOTICE: **I want to know, which among my Tofuu fics pleases you? A) The Day You Said Goodnight, B) Crazy for You, C) Under the Blue Moon? This is important since this will be connected to my next story. **_

CHAPTER 7:

"Really?" Mametsuki asked. "That pendant is not original," she said. "Maybe he got some other half in another store."

"Oh," Fuuko said, nodding in agreement. "So, can we go now?"

"Certainly," Mametsuki replied. "I am sure that the trophy is ours this year," she said with confidence.

"Don't be optimistic, Mame-san. I don't want to fail you," Fuuko replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two of them arrived inside the hall. The whole group consisted of Mametsuki's friends, some instructors, and Tokiya. The others motioned Fuuko inside the dressing rooms. Mametsuki and Tokiya were left outside.

"Mametsuki, I need to speak with you in private," Tokiya said

Mametsuki looked at her watch and said, "We only have five minutes to spare." She walked out of the hall and Tokiya followed her.

The two of them returned five minutes after, Tokiya looking sulky. Mametsuki ran towards Fuuko and when Tokiya followed Mametsuki with his gaze, he was shocked at Fuuko's appearance.

"Oh, Mi-chan, I'll melt if you continue looking at me like that," Fuuko said jokingly, though her eyes looked a little sad.

"Shut up," he hissed, taking her hand. They were called to the floor and they positioned themselves. Suddenly, Tokiya heard the most familiar music.

"The dancers all on the floor," the announcer said, rising from his seat. "Now, we are going to witness the waltz division of the East Japan Ballroom Contest. The winning couple will represent Eastern Japan in the Tokyo Dance Fair."

Tokiya and Fuuko started to dance as practiced, along with the other dancers on the floor. At that moment, Tokiya saw Fuuko wearing the pendant. He remembered what happened earlier.

FLASHBACK

_"What do you want to talk about?" Mametsuki asked._

_"You were wearing the pendant," Tokiya said._

_"And you're not. That doesn't make a big difference," she replied sarcastically._

_Tokiya approached her. "Have you forgotten me?"_

_"I hate you bugging my life, Tokiya," Mametsuki admitted, closing her eyes in defeat. "Now, I'm telling you that I never forgot you. I have never forgotten the thing you never did for me."_

_"You were the one who declined," Tokiya answered, getting irritated every second that passed._

_"Tokiya, I have a reason for declining," Mametsuki explained. "You do not want to have me at all."_

_"Why are you saying that?"_

_"It's because of a dream. And that dream is standing right in front you and you cannot see it. I want you to see it, Tokiya. And if you keep seeing me, you won't."_

_Tokiya looked confused. "What do you mean?"_

_"Did you remember what I've said before?" she asked._

_Tokiya stuttered for an answer. "I… I…"_

"_You'll certainly feel it in her, Tokiya."_

"_I only felt it in you," he said._

_Mametsuki just smiled in reply. "I'm leaving," Mametsuki said. "My health, and my training. I'm sorry; I cannot accompany you to the finals, if you ever win. Without me, you'll be able to see your dream." Mametsuki sighed. "Just let me have one last chance."_

_Tokiya, too transfixed with the news, did not have time to realize that Mametsuki had kissed him and she was running to the hall once again._

END FLASHBACK

Tokiya held Fuuko's hand and accidentally gripped it tight. "Hey, you're not crushing my bones, are you?" Fuuko asked. She let go.

"I'm not. Just shut up," Tokiya muttered.

Fuuko sighed. "You know, Mi-chan, even though we cannot blend with each other, we should not tramp it out like these," she explained. "Geez, cheer up, it's not the end of the world."

Tokiya looked at Fuuko quizzically. "I did not even think that you have the ability to explain," he remarked. However, he slowly smiled. "But if it's what you wish."

"I knew it. You're a fame and victory sucker. I think you cannot even bear to hear that you lose," Fuuko teased.

"Whatever," Tokiya replied. Their number was called. "Let's go?" he said, offering his hand.

Fuuko momentarily looked at him and smiled as she placed her hand over his. At that moment, Tokiya shivered. He let her show his shivering state so Fuuko looked at him and asked, "Is it cold?"

Tokiya looked at her momentarily, unable to answer the question. It was then he realized that their number was called out. Fuuko steered him to the dancefloor. However, she saw Mametsuki at a bench near them. She avoided her gaze.

"Monkey, what are you doing? We're about to start," Tokiya hissed. Mametsuki's words aired Tokiya when Fuuko held his hand. It was like her hand ignited fire and sent heat all over his body.

FLASHBACK

_"You know, Tokiya, there's a way to know if we are really for each other," Mametsuki said, looking at Tokiya._

_"I hate your fluffiness," Tokiya said icily, though his eyes showed that he was interested as well. _

_"Oh, Tokiya, just admit that you love my fluffiness," Mametsuki said sarcastically._

_"Fine. How?"_

_"Well, don't you know that everytime I dance with you, I feel really weird?" Mametsuki said, placing her head on Tokiya's shoulder. _

_"What kind of weirdness?"_

_Mametsuki held Tokiya's hand. "It's like your hands produce a flame," she said, lifting it slowly and smiling childishly. "You know, it heats me up."_

_Tokiya smirked. "Is that the reason why you're shivering all the time?"_

_Mametsuki nodded._

END FLASHBACK

Now, he's feeling that description for the first time (why didn't he feel that when they first danced?). Suddenly, Tokiya felt guilty because he, for the first time, admitted that he did not experience this feeling with Mametsuki.

Meanwhile, Fuuko was thinking. _"Hey, what's happening now?" _she thought frantically as she felt her heartbeat move faster. _"This is getting weird."_

_"Get a hold of yourself,"_ another side of her mind stated. _"Your wish came true. What are you wishing for, anyway?"_

"Hey, Fuuko," Tokiya said, landing her back to the earth. "Just concentrate," he said with more kindness (I mean, they added a percent on it).

Fuuko nodded in reply. She smiled rather nervously before giving out a deep breath. She closed her eyes and thought for a moment.

They started dancing in bliss. Actually, they were enjoying the situation, unlike their foot-stomping and hand-gripping session. They did not seem to mind anyone at all…

"The two of you won," Mametsuki said, her hands reddish with her continuous clapping.

"I never even had the opportunity to jump up and down," Fuuko said.

"Lovely," Mametsuki said. "And because I am a psychic, I have prepared a treat for all of you," she said with a thumbs up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were actually going to a mountain. "So, this is where we are going," Tokiya said.

"Oh, the weather here is really loving you, Mi-chan," Fuuko joked.

Mametsuki went down the car, walking like a drunkard. "I – am not – I am not used to long journeys," she managed to say before falling to the ground, only to be caught by her assistant.

"Frail woman," Tokiya mumbled.

"She's not as frail as you think, Mi-chan," Fuuko replied.

Tokiya wheeled to look at her. "Why are you listening to me?"

"You look like a moron talking to yourself."

"I don't care," Tokiya snapped. He looked at Mametsuki who started to pull people down to the snow. He knew very well that after this, he will not see her again after a long time.

_"Why aren't you upset?" _he asked himself angrily.

_"Maybe you're not really worried for her to leave you," _another side of his brain said. _"You have another one beside you."_

"What are you talking about?" he muttered back to his brain.

_"Ah, don't try to think about it yet," _his brain replied.

"Stupid brain."

"So, you're admitting you're so stupid," Fuuko's voice said.

"Stop listening to me!" he said with an irritating voice. He glared at her with his looks that could go through 50 feet of snow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, we're here," Mametsuki said, smiling ear to ear. She let herself fall on a couch because she was really tired (and add the heavy braces on her leg and neck). Without another word, her assistants saw her drift to sleep. They carried her to her room and Fuuko followed.

"Mame-san?" Fuuko started when Mametsuki sat on her bed with difficulty.

"Yeah?"

"You and Mi-chan…"

"Did you know?" Mametsuki asked, not in shock, but with a slightly worried face.

Fuuko looked guilty. "Now, maybe it's best not to tell you…"

"That Tokiya is your dream partner?" Mametsuki finished the sentence. "I won't mind. You're misunderstanding things, Fuuko. That was my biggest mistake."

"So, what do you want me to do?" Fuuko asked.

"Admit everything," Mametsuki said. "You only have this chance to tell him everything you feel. Maybe that will change him."  
"But you are…"  
"No, I'm not," Mametsuki said, closing her eyes. She opened them once again. "What did you feel when you danced with him? What bliss did you feel?"

"I…" Fuuko started. She blushed, causing her to bury herself under her pillow. She was already admitting that she felt strange.

Mametsuki was trying to lift her head. "Hey, come on, admit it now." Her nagging persona started to work once again that she started to prod Fuuko.

And Fuuko started babbling everything she felt with slight hesitation. The heart going from the tips of her fingers to every edge of her body, her fast heartbeat, and the adrenaline that involuntarily releases from her.

Mametsuki looked dreamy. "See? That means…"

"But how about him?" Fuuko asked.

Mametsuki shrugged. "Just do it. You won't know," she said in a singsong voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night, Tokiya could not sleep. Why? He was suddenly bombarded by a series of memories. After finally drifting to sleep, he started to dream about something, the dream where he was mumbling to himself (as Mametsuki described). The dream was actually something that happened before! Because of that, he woke up, sweating. He climbed up to his window and went to the tree hanging next to it. He jumped down and sat under it, feeling the cool air that calmed him down.

Fuuko, at the other side of the house, did the same. She crept out of the room and jumped out of it, without a tree. She started to walk around the house, clutching the scarf that made her a little bit warm. "That never made me sleep," she sighed to herself, staring at the high window. She continued to walk around the house and then to the small bunch of trees at the other side. It was dark so she only relied on her senses.

Tokiya was also walking in the said woods, thinking about his dream (what was his dream, anyway?). He was actually guilty because everything Mametsuki said became truth. After an hour of meditating (yeah, while walking), he felt the wind getting colder ever minute that passed. He was walking without thinking that he accidentally hit a dark silhouette. "Who's that?" he asked, ready to hit any culprit around.

The silhouette, apparently shocked, knocked out some consciousness from Tokiya.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/n:** to shenhui and the anonymous reviewer, this is for the two of you. As well as my Angel. I'm brokenhearted (ouchy!)._

CHAPTER 8:

"I should have left him out here and jumped back to the window," Fuuko sighed. However, she could not bear this happening so she just dragged Tokiya to a nearby tree, his clothes gathering leaves and dust. Little did she know that he was dreaming about something.

DREAM (IN TOKIYA'S POV)

_I walked down a dark lane, alone. My footsteps echoed throughout the place since there's nothing to hold it back. I think I remembered this one but whatever it was, it was not important. _

_I heard another set of footsteps and I was eager to follow it. Because it was dark, I based everything in my sense of hearing. I followed the footsteps, its sound getting more and more distant and nearer at the same time. Later enough, I discovered that that person was carrying light, the only light that I could see among these dark corridors. I accidentally touched the walls. It was not really a corridor, is a wall of ice, cold in my touch. I felt that the figure was running away from me so I decided to quicken the pace. Whenever I am going nearer to that parson, whenever I tried to touch that person, that person runs away._

_Finally, after countless times of this run-and-chase, I finally caught up with the figure, pulling her back. Because of that, I fell on my back. The figure turned its back to me, lifting the light overhead and smiling at me softly, offering a hand. It was a smile of hope, a smile that never expected for me to get that hand, though she was really open to that fact…_

END DREAM

"…Fuuko…" Tokiya mumbled in his sleep. He suddenly jerked awake, panting not because of the dream, but because of the dawn of realization that hit him. First, he touched his head that seemed to hurt as though a train ran over him. He then shot a glance at Fuuko, who already fell asleep at the other side of the tree, and went near her, touching her cheek lightly. She was getting really pale.

_"It's because of a dream. And that dream is standing right in front you and you cannot see it. I want you to see it, Tokiya. And if you keep seeing me, you won't." _The words of Mametsuki hovered inside his head. Was that the name that she heard when she was talking about that dream? Was that Fuuko?

Fuuko shivered in his touch but she's still asleep. He realized that she was shivering. There was smoke coming from a heap of ashes beside them, indicating that there was fire, but now, it's out. Without any moment's hesitation, he went beside her and embraced her. He had no idea that Fuuko was in her subconscious-conscious state.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, the two of them woke up, in each other's arms, sitting under the tree. They were finally able to enter the house, only to find out that Mametsuki was gone.

"What happened?" Fuuko asked Mametsuki's secretary.

The secretary shook his head and handed them individual letters. Clearly, it was from Mametsuki.

Fuuko opened her letter first.

_Fuuko,_

_I'm really sorry that I won't be there for you when you go to compete with more challenging couples in dancing. However, I have complete confidence in you. I know that you took everything I taught you by heart._

_It was never easy for me to find you. I really promised myself to find the person fitting to win the goal I was mistaken to go for. I was really fond of your skills and I know that you have a bright future ahead in dancing. Why? Because I know that you are destined on the dancefloor with a person fitting to you. _

_If you remember clearly what I have told you, you'll dance the best dance when you have fire in your fingers. That's how I lived these past ten years. I lived, looking for the perfect man to fit my hands, who'll take me to an eternal bliss once I step on my haven of marble. However, I knew that I was only pleasing myself._

_Fuuko, if you have any worries fighting with the best couples, don't worry. They have the feet but you have the face and the heart. I knew that if you dance with the perfect partner of your life, you'll win all the fights. _

_Mametsuki_

Simultaneously, Tokiya opened his letter.

_Tokiya,_

_You know that everything has a reason. I declined to your offer when you were muttering a name of a person in your sleep. She seems to be important to you, more important than me. I vowed to find her for you because I know that you will be happier with her._

_It hurts me so much to leave you without any reason. I was hoping that you will forget me so that you will realize who that person was. Maybe if I let you go back here and meet her, you'll be able to forget me wholly and be with her finally, since she was dreaming to be with you on the first time I met her. I thought that was an unclear dream but I suddenly realized that your hand was not beyond her reach, you knew each other before. Maybe you even loved her but you completely forgot that because, knowing you, you will never admit your feelings and you would rather live in dark secrecy than going to the light with her._

_I hope you'll realize everything before you will decide. I am hoping for the best._

_Mametsuki_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After an hour, everyone packed up to return to the city.

"Who will manage the institution?" Fuuko asked Mametsuki's secretary.

The woman shrugged. "I think it will be managed by Mametsuki's brother, Yoichiro. I think he will also be the one who'll teach the piece for the Tokyo Dance Fair."

Fuuko raised an eyebrow. "What do you know about him?"

Tokiya was silent. Of course, he knew Yoichiro. _"Not that guy," _he thought miserably.

"I've heard that he's a real gentleman and he studied higher levels of dance education than Mametsuki, though he never wanted to manage the institution. It was just for Mametsuki," the secretary replied.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fuuko arrived in the institution, in its largest hall, at the exact time, three days from Mametsuki's departure. The secretary called her to tell her that Yoichiro had arrived and he needs to talk to the couple the next day.

Fuuko opened the door and sat down on the bench at the side. She was shocked to know that there was someone observing him from afar. "What a fair lady," a manly voice said. A man with bluish-black hair and blue eyes like Mametsuki (did I tell you that her eyes are blue? Never mind…) approached the purple haired girl and kissed her hand. Fuuko blushed.

"Hajimemashite," Fuuko greeted, bowing in front of him. "You must be Nashi Yoichiro."

"Si," the man replied with an accent. "I am Nashi Yoichiro. And I supposed you are…?"  
"I'm Fuuko. Kirisawa Fuuko," Fuuko said, giving a hand. Yoichiro shook it.

"I see. I never thought that the stubborn student of my sister is as beautiful as you," Yoichiro said. "So, how about your partner? I did not see him arrive."

"He'll be arriving in a short…" Fuuko started at the moment Tokiya opened the door.

"You…" Yoichiro said, looking narrowly at Tokiya who glared back with his cold looks. "Mikagami Tokiya."

"You know him?" Fuuko asked. _"Stupid question, Fuuko. It is impossible for the brother of Mametsuki not to know Tokiya, since they had a relationship before."_

Yoichiro faked a smile before showing a hand to Tokiya. "Let's settle down everything since we only have three months for practice."

Tokiya sat down beside Fuuko while they listened to Yoichiro's proposal and speech. Three times he asked Fuuko to stand up and then he demonstrated some steps with her. However, Tokiya could only look at Yoichiro's movements as perversion.

"Mi-chan, what can you say about Yoichiro-kun?" Fuuko asked as they got outside the building.

"You should avoid him in all costs," Tokiya said coldly, though there's a trace of worry on his eyes (FYI, he had never realized that he loved Fuuko. Well, not yet).

"Why?" Fuuko asked suspiciously.

"Just do it, okay? You don't want any ranting flirts behind you, do you?"

Before Fuuko could open her mouth, she saw Tokiya darting out of the gate. Yoichiro approached her. "Fuuko-san, do you care if I could take you to dinner?"

Fuuko looked at Tokiya's car, now turning to a speck of dust from afar. She though for a moment and nodded, smiling at Yoichiro.

"What do you think?" Yoichiro asked Fuuko.

"About what?"  
"About me," Yoichiro replied. "You know, about my dancing skills. Am I better than Mametsuki?"

Fuuko frowned a little and said, "I think I should not say anything about that. I don't want to hurt any feelings. But I could say that the both of you specialize on something. Like you specialize in waltz and she does on Latin dances."

"You are really speaking like a professional dancer. Why did you become one?" Yoichiro asked curiously as he started to sip some tea.

"Well, it's a secret," Fuuko said, blushing a little.

Yoichiro pouted. "Oh, that's naughty, Fuuko-san," he said like a father scolding her daughter.

"I'm not like what you think," Fuuko said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As days passed by, Yoichiro and Fuuko became close to each other. They talk to each other before each practice, leaving Tokiya alone on the bench, watching them in disgust.

One day, Yoichiro laughed at Fuuko while she was talking to him. "You're jealous, aren't you?" a voice whispered near Tokiya's ear. It was Yuri.

"What are you talking about?" Tokiya asked annoyingly.

"I just took some advice from our dear teacher," Yuri said airily. "If you're jealous, why don't you tell her how you feel?"

"She's too dense," Tokiya said.

"She's not, Tokiya," Yuri said, sipping her coffee. "You don't even know the meaning of dense."

"Are you intimidating me?" Tokiya asked her.

"I'm not. I'm just worried. You won't know what Fuuko is thinking this instant," Yuri said in a singsong voice. Apparently, she knew the secret. The secret that Tokiya was Fuuko's dream partner. "Her plans would change if you don't make a move."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it, a little lower on the back, please," Yoichiro instructed Fuuko, holding her bare back (since she was wearing some low back blouse, the one used by dancers in their practice) down.

Fuuko stood up straight. "This is getting harder everyday," she complained.

"I know. But my sister did that kind of training and look who she is now," Yoichiro said.

"Oh well," Fuuko said, standing up once again, stretching, and slowly bending her body. "I just can't see the relevance of this."

"Fuuko-san, you will see the relevance when you have to bend upwards," Yoichiro explained. "Anyway, where's Mikagami?"

Fuuko stood up and shook her head before continuing her warm-up. She finally stopped when Tokiya arrived, looking grumpy for that day. "Oi, Mi-chan, what's with the face?" she asked teasingly.

It was obvious that Tokiya had overslept because his eyes were kind of red. "None of your business," he said, waving off.

Yoichiro beckoned him to the middle and started the music. The tempo was kind of slow and sensual so they danced slowly. However, it was obvious that the grumpy face of Tokiya was suddenly changing, slowly changing.

Suddenly, Yoichiro's phone rang. The two suddenly stopped and Tokiya said, "I thought you gave us a policy here?"

Yoichiro made an innocent face. "Honestly, I don't know!" he glanced at his phone and smirked a little. "Please excuse me, anyway. This is an important call."

Yoichiro sat outside the hall and sighed. "You scared me," he said.

"Or did the silver-head distract you?" the voice replied sarcastically. "How did it go?"  
"How did it go? You should have given this stupid job to some other romance addict, Mametsuki-nee-chan! Please! I can't take him looking at me!" Yoichiro complained like a kid, pouting at the same time.

"Oh, my dear baby brother is so upset," Mametsuki replied on the other line. "Just go on with the plan and I'll assure you that the institution is yours!"  
Yoichiro shook his head. "You're really crazy. Turning over a dancing school for two geeks falling in love with each other? That's the most wonderful thing I'll hear from a psychotic like you!"  
The mood changed when Mametsuki's tone changed. "For me, Yoichiro?" Yoichiro's eyes became wide when he heard the sad voice. "It is not always that Mametsuki nee-chan wishes something from you."

Yoichiro sighed. "Don't be like that. You're saying like you're…" He managed to smile than to complete the sentence. "Don't worry, nee-chan. I'll do this for you."

"Oh my quick-witted little brother! You're so smart!"

"Bye, get well soon!" Yoichiro said. He placed his hands behind his head and said, "Sometimes, my sister uses the most effective way of nagging people, dying." He wiped a tear after that before returning back to the hall.

_**a/n:** what the hell? Yoichiro is really a geek like her sister. Degree level no. 2. got my point? No, I think not._

_However, no matter what happens, please review… interactions, please! Flames come from Syaoran's sword. And I also thought that flames are produced by Roy's snap! _


	9. Chapter 9

_**a/n:** Yes! At last! I'm sorry for the very late update. As stated in my profile, my 2-month hiatus lasted until August 16. However, I have to practice for our sabayan. Since our section won 3rd place, I have to celebrate and give everybody a treat, right?_

_Anyway, don't think that this chapter is rush or something. It's just a change of style and everything. Besides, I'm still working in FMA and GA but I'm not so sure if they are really in the standards to be published. And after this fic would be "Afterglow," one of the story that I spent time thinking and actually… I'll just tell the experience when I publish that._

_On with the story. Enjoy!_

CHAPTER 9:

"Are you sure?" Fuuko asked on the phone, looking at the envelope she was holding. "But why?"

The voice replied. "I just feel like it. It would be better if you go there first."

"But how about Mi-chan?"

"I'll tell him," the person on the other line said. The connection broke after that. "As soon as possible, Fuuko-san," the person said, stroking a recorder.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello?" Tokiya said on the phone. He was sitting on a bench inside the hall, waiting for the three-hour late Fuuko. Yoichiro was pacing around the room.

"Missing someone?" a female voice asked. "What if… she does not come back?" the voice suggested in a singsong voice.

"What do you mean?" Tokiya asked, his eyes narrowing.

The voice laughed. "You know very well, right? Maybe a few limbs out could stop her."

"What did you do to her?" Tokiya asked through gritted teeth. "Answer me!" he shouted. That made Yoichiro look at him, stopping his pace.

"Find out everything yourself, then I'll release her," the voice replied. The line was cut off.

"What happened?" Yoichiro asked obliviously.

Tokiya closed his fist tightly and said, "Fuuko has been kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Kidnapped, you say?" Yoichiro said in a very worried tone. "What about the…?"

"I don't care about that now!" Tokiya shouted. He ran out of the hall, slamming the door shut.

Yoichiro rubbed his temple with his hand and said, "That's too much for a violent reaction."

Yoichiro's phone rang. "Sir?" Mametsuki's, now his, secretary greeted.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Um, how about the expenses? She's abusing the fact that you gave her a shopping spree."

"Charge that to my sister," Yoichiro said, rubbing his temple once again. "I can't believe that she could be that aggressive."

"Sir, until when should we stay here in Tokyo?" the secretary asked.

"Um, that should be until we arrive. You could go back because I will be accompanied by my sister then," Yoichiro replied. "I would like to say bye for now. Adieu!"

The man sighed, pocketed the phone, and got out of the hall, whistling.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That clumsy girl! Where is she?" Tokiya muttered angrily to himself. Without any choice left, he called Yanagi.

"What? You mean _somebody_ kidnapped Fuuko?" Yanagi asked in a worried voice. "What are we going to do now?"

Minutes later, Yanagi hopped inside Tokiya's car, looking at the other side of the road. "What do they want from her?" he asked.

"Maybe it's because of the contest. Maybe they ambushed her!" Yanagi said, voicing her thoughts.

"I don't know," Tokiya replied, his eyes squinting signs of the purple-haired girl. _"Why am I too worried about her?" _he suddenly thought, his eyes narrowing.

_"I don't know if you're just a prideful moron or what," _a voice replied inside his head. _"Do you really have to face situations like this to be able to realize?" _

_"What?" _Tokiya replied in his thoughts.

_"You love Fuuko," _his mind replied.

_"No, I don't. I'm just…" _Tokiya started to say.

_"You are just worried! That's because you love her!"_

_"I do not!"_

_"Yes you do…"_

"I said, I don't!" Tokiya accidentally shouted, the car coming to a stop.

"What's wrong with you, Tokiya-kun?" Yanagi asked, looking at him as though he's crazy.

"Nothing. Let's go," Tokiya said again, stepping on the accelerator and moving out.

It was already evening but the kidnapper still hasn't called them. Finally, Tokiya's phone rang. He was too worried that he almost crushed his phone when he pressed the call button.

"Hello, Mikagami. It was a fine day," the voice said.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice shivering.

The voice laughed. "Realized something?" she asked. "What if we really try to remove her arm here? _We_ could do that."

Tokiya gasped. "You couldn't. Please…"

"Why wouldn't we, then?"

"I'll give anything. Don't hurt her!"

"Why should I follow you?

"I'll pay you, no matter how big the price."

"I don't even need a payment," the kidnapper said, enjoying the way Tokiya beg. "Why then?"

"Because I…"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Because I love her!" Tokiya finally said.

Yoichiro's secretary pressed the mute button of her phone and smiled. "There, Mr. Nashi, he said it."

The large chair was turned around, revealing Yoichiro chewing a piece of toothpick. "I heard every word of it. Did you record it?"

"Roger that," the secretary replied. She showed a small recorder and shook it.

The room suddenly opened, earning a gasp from Yoichiro. Seeing the guest, he smiled. "You scared me to death!" he said with a sigh of relief.

"I did not know that you will resort to violence," the guest replied. "I am here for the finale, anyway."

"How did it go?" Yoichiro asked.

"It's painful in the butt," the guest replied, sitting on the table and giving out a pitiful face. "Why do they always have to inject the butt, anyway?"

Yoichiro laughed. "Maybe because the doctor thinks you have the perfect butt," he replied naughtily.

"Shut up," the guest replied. She nodded at the secretary who pressed the mute button once again and started to talk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I finally give up," the voice on the other line said. "I just can't stand emotional situations."

"Where are you?"

"In Tokyo," the voice replied as if it was the most obvious answer. "Go to Kitsune Hotel, Room 851."

Tokiya nodded and he dragged Yanagi to the car. "I know where they are."

"Where?"

"In Tokyo, Kitsune Hotel," Tokiya replied, driving out of the speed limit.

After two hours, they arrived in the city. Tokiya started to ask for directions. When they finally found the hotel, they climbed up the elevator to the said room.

Tokiya opened the room and instead of seeing Fuuko tied up, he saw Yoichiro on a table, playing poker with Mametsuki and their secretary.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked outrageously, pointing at Yoichiro and then at Mametsuki.

Yoichiro whistled as he spitted the toothpick he was chewing in the trash bin, the third one he threw. "Mikagami, you should know how to play drama or you won't be that convincing." He turned to his sister and said, "Sorry, nee-chan, Full House!"

Mametsuki did not pay the slightest attention and said. "Sorry, little bro, got Royal Straight Flush here."

"Oh no! I lost a thousand in three games!" Yoichiro replied. He then turned his chair to Tokiya and said, "Mikagami, I did not know that we needed Fuuko to get to a bad situation such as this to have you realize…"

He took the recorder and played it. _"Because I love her!" _The voice of Tokiya rang inside the room. He turned red because of that (so un-Tokiya-like).

"So… so where is she?" he asked, looking at the ground because of embarrassment.

The door opened. "Speaking of the devil, "Mametsuki said. However, the other secretary was panting.

"They took her!" she shouted, going to Mametsuki. "There were men wearing black! They knocked me out and took her!"

Mametsuki's eyes were large. "What? But who would…?" as she was saying that when she opened the window, a stone came in flying, shattering the glass, and landing at the bed.

Tokiya took the stone and removed the rope. There was a note.

_Give up the contest or I will kill her…_

"Really, this is too much!" Mametsuki said indignantly. "I would never dare…"

Tokiya raised an eyebrow. "You dared kidnap Fuuko here," he reminded her.

Mametsuki took the note and looked at it for a moment. "I know who wrote this," she said, nodding.

"Who?" Yoichiro asked.

"Zashiki Chui," she replied.

"The old brat who never stops on daring you in cheapstakes?" Yoichiro asked in confirmation.

"She has gone too far," Mametsuki said.

"I'll go save her," Tokiya said. "Where will I find this Zashiki Chui?"

"I'll take you to her," Mametsuki said, getting her coat from the stand.

_**a/n:** This is, I think, the simplest chapter I have ever done. I only made this for an hour and proofread it on the next hour and it actually was stored for 2 months before publishing. I hope it is still satisfactory! _

_And please make a review for me, flames still accepted. I don't know, I'm a Gumiho, right? Search for it on the internet…_

_And BTW, thanks for my reviewers from the other chapter. _


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10:

"Always the brave one," Mametsuki told herself as she watched Tokiya walk on the steps of the small dance school that was owned by Zashiki Chui. She sighed and started to drive away after that.

Tokiya opened the door without knocking, seeing the fewer than a dozen students taking their lessons. A girl went in front of him. "Sir? What can we do for you?"

"I need to speak to your directress," Tokiya said coldly, almost making the woman shake in fear.

"She's… she's not here," the woman managed to stutter.

"Ask her where she is," Tokiya said in a calm manner, though it was rather convincing to the girl's point of view. She hastily went to their phone and dialed her directress' number. She started to nod when (Tokiya supposed) Chui picked up the phone and whispered some words. The call was fast and the girl told Tokiya to go to a certain address.

"Thank you for coming," she managed to say when Tokiya snatched the piece of paper from her and strode out of the room, slamming the door shut, making some pieces of glass fall down the floor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey, you witch! Who are you?" Fuuko asked, trying to move to get her blindfold off.

"Don't ask," Chui replied, taking a swig of vodka. "Or if you want to lose your limbs faster than expected, try to."

"Okay, then you're ambushing me for a fact that I'm better than you," Fuuko sneered. "You're jealous of my skills."

In anger, Chui slammed the glass on her table. "I am better than you!" she suddenly shouted.

"Temper, temper," Fuuko replied, tutting. "Maybe you covered my eyes because you're also uglier than me, concerning I'm beautiful."

"You…!" Chui replied, balling her hands to fist and starting to approach Fuuko. "I'll strangle you!"

"Ma'am, stop it!" a henchman said, pulling her mistress back.

Chui was fuming and panting in anger. "If I did not have you as a hostage…" she started to mutter.

The door suddenly opened, revealing Tokiya in front of them. "Oh, hottie," Chui said, her mood dropping. "So, you're here to save her, right?" she said, pointing at Fuuko, who was actually positioned between two slicing plates.

"What do you want?" Tokiya asked her in a cold manner.

"Well, I have only two conditions," Chui replied simply. "Number one, tell Nashi to close her dance school."

"Then?"

"Number two," Chui smirked, "give up the Tokyo Dance Fair. There is still an hour and a half before your pair would be disqualified."

Fuuko gasped. "No way!" she shouted.

Chui pressed a button on a remote and the slicing disks started to move towards Fuuko. "Take it, or leave with her, limbless," she said.

"No way, Mi-chan!" Fuuko shouted, trying to squirm.

"Give it up," Chui said.

"No," Tokiya replied in a monotonous voice.

"Now," Chui said once again.

"No."

"She'll lose her limbs," the stubborn woman said in a singsong voice.

"I said, no."

"I mean it."

"Then do it."

"WHAT?" Fuuko shouted.

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "You're just threatening me because you cannot do it!"

Chui tried to hide her horrified face. "Yes, I can!" She pushed another button and the slicing discs started to move in a faster pace. Fuuko sensing it, started to mutter all kinds of curses. Squirming once again.

"Now, you cannot join the contest for real," Chui said, rubbing her hands in contentment.

"Baka!" a voice shouted from behind. It was Fuuko.

"How did you escape?" Chui asked. "Men!" she called out. All her henchmen arrived, carrying weapons of all sort.

Fuuko whistled and put her hands behind her head. A henchman went near her but she easily took him down. One… two… three… ten henchmen, actually. She then sat down on top of one unconscious man and looked at Tokiya. "I'll leave her to you, Mi-chan."

"Hey! A gentleman would never hurt a lady!" Chui reasoned out, trying to look as innocent as ever.

"But you're not a lady," Tokiya replied. He was advancing towards the woman when Chui took out a gun.

"One more step…" she threatened. She removed the gun's safety (and now, I'm starting to learn how to use guns).

Fuuko stood up from her sitting position and shouted, "Mi-chan!"

Chui, distracted, looked away from Tokiya and turned to Fuuko. "You managed to…?" She was not able to finish her question because Tokiya started to fight for the gun with Chui. The two of them started to struggle for the gun and accidentally, it fired…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn! It's seven o' clock! Where are those…?" He suddenly stopped when he saw his sister struggling to breathe. "Nee-chan!" Yoichiro shouted, looking at his sister.Mametsuki held out a hand for silence. She held her chest and tried to grab air. "I'm fine," she said after a few minutes of gasping. She stood up… and fell down.

The secretary called an ambulance and the latter arrived fifteen minutes later. They carried Mametsuki on a stretcher, Yoichiro behind.

While in the ambulance, Mametsuki held Yoichiro's hand and said, "Am I going to die now?"

Yoichiro gasped. "No, nee-chan. You told me that you'll never die until you find your lifetime partner!"

"You still believe in that?"

"Yes, I always believed in you," Yoichiro replied.

"Then go back. I would leave the lovebirds to you…" Mametsuki replied with a smile, her grasp on her brother's hand loosening…

"Nee-chan!"

"Miss Nashi!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do now?" Fuuko asked Tokiya.

They looked at the struggling figure of Chui. Suddenly, a horde of men arrived. "We're going to handle this," one of them said.

"Who are you?" Tokiya asked.

"We were sent by Ms. Nashi here. Now go!" he roared, kneeling down in front of Chui.

"Is she that imaginative?" Fuuko wondered loudly.

"No, Fuuko," Tokiya replied. "She's just a paranoid geek," he said with a smile.

_**a/n: **ok, that was a lame chapter. Maybe I'm just rushing to finish this so that I could put on my next fic. Anyway, please review. Flames are accepted but I have to be warning you: you cannot produce a flame without oxygen because it is necessary for combustion. Humans die without oxygen. Got it now? And yeah, we need friction to produce one too. Good luck!_


	11. Chapter 11

_**a/n:** ever heard of the song "Dancing Diva" by Tsai Cai Lin? Try to hear that song first, it's fun (though I think the ribbon part is not cool)! Try it online in bolt or youtube. And actually, I would like to say that you'll find a sort of a ripoff in this chapter. Don't worry, you'll experience more ripoffs in my other fic. I'm just preparing you. Anyway, on with the story…_

CHAPTER 11:

"Mi-chan!" Fuuko gasped. Tokiya let go of the fight, leaving Chui rooted on the spot, her eyes wide. She was actually the one who was shot. Tokiya backed away from her and ran towards Fuuko, hugging her.

"I thought something bad happened…" he suddenly stopped when Fuuko smacked him on the head.

Fuuko looked at him, her eyes glinting in anger. "Hey! Don't pretend you're worried or anything, you egoistic pig!" she shouted, almost spitting her words out. "What the hell was that 'then do it' thing? Are you going to kill me?"

Tokiya frowned, as though he does not have any idea about that. "Well, Fuuko, even though she would really mean to do that, I know that you could survive." Fuuko gasped when he suddenly held her shoulders and pulled her near to him, his mouth close to his ears. "You're no ordinary woman."

Fuuko felt heat rise up her cheeks. She was actually blushing! To stop herself from lowering down to shame, she said in her usual boyish manner, "Shut up, Mi-chan!" Because of her hand movements, her eyes wandered to the watch that was on her hand, registering the time as 6:30 pm. "Mi-chan, stop flirting and get going back to the hotel!" she suddenly shouted, dragging Tokiya out of the warehouse.

With that, Tokiya also looked at his clock. He came to his senses and suddenly carried Fuuko, bridal style. Because of that, Fuuko became as red as ever. He ran as fast as he could – using his light footsteps – back to his car.

"Do you think we'll be able to reach there and prepare in time?" Fuuko asked in a panicky voice.

"Trust me," Tokiya said, a grin on his face.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yoichiro sighed as he watched the ambulance face with its siren. After a moment of sentimentality, he looked at his watch and cursed. "Enzu!" he called to the assistand who was left with him. "Get up to the room and immediately prepare Fuuko's outfit!"

"Where, sir?" she asked.

"Take the package nee-chan brought and open it. Quickly!" he almost shouted, making the by passers look at him.

Luckily, a van stopped in front of him. It was the staff from the academy. "Yuri-chan?" he said, nodding a little at her.

The woman who was driving the van smiled. The door was opened and five people, hairdressers and make-up artists, went down, carrying their equipment up to the room. When the door was closed and the five stylists made their way up to the hotel, Yuri parked the car and got out.

"You're the best, Yuri-chan," Yoichiro said, playfully pinching Yuri's cheek.

Yuri smirked. "Anything for you, sir…"

They were actually laughing at each other when Yoichiro had to pull Yuri to him when a berserk car stopped right in front of them.

"What the…?" Yoichiro managed to say when the dust around them cleared out. Fuuko got out of the car, slightly spinning because of the ride. Tokiya came out next.

Yoichiro looked again at his watch and said, "Guys, you have an hour to prepare and to go to prepare." Since the function hall where the contest will be held is inside the hotel, they don't have that much problem.

Or maybe they are wrong…

The four of them ran to the elevator but when it opened, and they tried to squeeze themselves inside, a siren rang, signaling overload.

"This is so bad luck!" Yoichiro said in a panicky voice. "Our room is still on top."

Without thinking clearly, Tokiya dragged Fuuko towards the stairs. "Are you crazy?" she asked in hysterics, trying to keep up with his pace. When they arrived on the right floor, they dashed towards the room, only to be welcomed by the "beautification" staff.

"Give us a break!" Fuuko replied as one of them dragged her to the bathroom for a bath.

Tokiya, being a man, finished his dressing session after fifteen minutes (the remaining five minutes devoted to the hair stylist who wants to touch his hair so badly and the other five minutes for the persistent make-up artist who wanted to put some make-up on his face).

"What's taking that woman so long?" he asked one of them, pacing and looking at the time, ten minutes before the start of their contest.

The woman he asked smiled. "You'll be surprised," she said.

They heard high-heeled footsteps and a voice who said, "Can we go now, Mi-chan?"

Tokiya looked up to see Fuuko in her dancing clothes. His eyes wandered from her face down to her feet. She was wearing a royal purple gown with silver lining on the hem, sleeves, and collar. However, he had no time registering her complete looks when the stylists started to push them out of the room.

"Hurry!" one of them said.

Tokiya nodded to Fuuko and they started to go to the elevator. They jumped inside of it, just in time for it to be closed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Down at the hall…

Yoichiro and Yuri, the representative of the Institute for the Latin dances glanced at each other uneasily on their last presentation, the cha-cha. When the man held Yuri closed, he whispered, "Now, where are those two?"

Yuri glanced at the clock and said, "Oh no, ten minutes!"

They resumed to their dancing spree until the music ended and the judges announced the score. Because they were worried about the two, they did not even hear their number on the finals list (which is included). They were looking at all entrances for the pair.

"And now, we're going to start the next portion of the contest, the waltz!" the announcer said, followed by applause. He started calling all numbers, making Yoichiro and Yuri hold hands in hope that the two will arrive on time.

"… Number 20, pair number 21, pair number 22," the announcer said. At that instant, they saw Fuuko and Tokiya walk towards them hall, their footsteps a little quick.

"Yes!" Yuri gasped, holding Fuuko's cold hands.

"…Pair number 24, pair number 25…"  
"Before you go there," Yoichiro started to say, taking out a small vintage box. He took the half pendant and placed it on Fuuko's neck, "Nee-chan told me to let you wear it."

Tokiya looked at the pendant and he grasped his own, chained to his belt. When they heard their number, he held Fuuko's hand and said, "Let's go."

Fuuko smiled, took his hand, and walked towards the center in the most graceful manner…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cheers erupted from the crowd. Tokiya suddenly squeezed Fuuko's hand, making the girl look at him. "What?" she asked.

Without a word, he started to walk, dragging Fuuko out of the hall. Since she was wearing a long gown, she tripped, making her roll about two steps. She clutched her heel in pain.

"Clumsy girl," Tokiya muttered. But instead of leaving her, he scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the hotel, bridal style. He placed her inside his car.

"Where are we going?" she asked again.

"You'll see," Tokiya replied. He pulled over near a house standing beside the beach, the moon glowing at its finest. He stepped out of the car, followed by Fuuko, who seemed to have overcome her heel pain. "What can you say?" he asked her.

Without another word, Fuuko removed her shoes and held them as she ran towards the sea, the peaceful water reflecting the moon. "It's so beautiful here!" she shouted when she reached the edge of the shore.

"I have something to ask you!" Tokiya shouted from the place where he was rooted.

"What?" Fuuko shouted back, her face smiling because she enjoyed the water.

"Come here first!"

"No! You come here first!"

Tokiya rubbed his forehead. "Stubborn woman," he said. He also removed his shoes and started chasing Fuuko.

Fuuko chuckled. "You can't catch me, I've been a track runner since elementary," she said.

"Well, you should know me by now," Tokiya said as though daring her. Finally, after minutes of running, Fuuko slowed down because the water that had touched his gown slowed her down. Tokiya grabbed her wrist and pulled her near to him, causing the two of them to fall to the sand, rolling a few times.

"Oh, that was so annoying," Fuuko said, trying to stand up. Eventually, a large wave passed, wetting the both of them. "And _that_ is more annoying," she said again, looking at her wet clothes.

Tokiya helped her stand up and then she spotted a small cabin afar. "Let's go there!" she said, dragging Tokiya up. Tokiya, before letting himself be dragged by the woman, smirked as he looked at the wooden house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Achoo!" Fuuko sneezed, hugging the blanket all over her body in a tighter way, trying to use some body friction to make herself warm. She tugged the blanket to her side of the bed.

There was a tug from the other way. "Hey!" Tokiya shouted from the other side of the bed, his voice muffled because he tried to block his sneezing. "Don't you know the meaning of 'share?'"

Fuuko jerked the blanket towards her, leaving Tokiya without – uh – anything on. He made a grab to the blanket. When he was unsuccessful, he went nearer to Fuuko's bedside and he went under the blanket too. "Don't come nearer!" she threatened, edging farther that she fell to the floor. But still, she tried to cover herself with the blanket.

Tokiya crawled on the bed and looked at her. "What are you doing there?" he asked in a playful tone.

"I'm telling you, Mi-chan, don't come near me," Fuuko threatened, pointing at him. That only made Tokiya give her a smirk _(a/n)._ that made Fuuko gulp.

"I think I need to go somewhere else," Tokiya simply said, standing up.

Fuuko gasped. "Can't you walk with anything on?"

"You are the one who took my last bit of clothing away," Tokiya said teasingly. With one last look, he disappeared out of the room, leaving Fuuko, who sighed.

There was a knock on the door.

Fuuko opened the door, but she only stuck her head out. There was a delivery man who was whistling and pacing around the place. "Good morning, ma'am," he greeted. "Are you Kirisawa Fuuko?" he asked, looking at the package.

Fuuko nodded with confusion. It's impossible to receive a package addressed to you when you do not even live in that place.

The man passed the package to Fuuko, who had difficulty receiving it without showing her almost naked body. She thanked the man and hastily closed the door. Then she sat down on one of the chairs and read the note.

_Dear Fuuko,_

_I know you've noticed that you always wear my old dancing clothes everytime you dance. But now, I think its time for me to give you your first dancing dress. It may be a bit revealing but I know that you could handle it, with that goddess appeal of yours. _

_Anyway, if you feel that there's a need to wear it, then do that. Maybe there's something waiting for you inside…_

_Good luck on your next contest!_

_The ever great,_

_Mametsuki_

"What was that?" Tokiya asked, now wearing his now dry clothes. He managed to dry it with a blower.

"From Mame-san," Fuuko said, putting the package aside. "Geez, is she really that psychotic that she was able to track us down?"

Tokiya went to the package and opened it. "Hey, this is a new one. I've never seen this before."

"You really haven't, you idiot," Fuuko said. "That's a new one, not one of those second hand clothes."

"Then wear it," Tokiya said, taking the dress and handing it to her.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to see you wear it," Tokiya said in a firm voice that made Fuuko follow his instructions, no matter how stubborn she is. She took the dress and went inside the room. She went out a minute later, wearing the dress.

"How does it look?" she asked hopefully.

"Ugly," Tokiya replied.

"Huh?"

"It's ugly. Wear some shoes, you lackwit," he said, throwing near to her the pair of shoes enclosed in the package.

Fuuko picked up the shoes and said, "You really don't know how to treat a woman." She slowly placed her foot inside the left shoe and stepped it on the ground for leverage. She quickly looked up at Tokiya when she noticed him looking at her. "Is there something weird in wearing a shoe?"

"No-nothing," Tokiya stuttered. However, he kept on glancing at her foot by that time. When Fuuko glared at him, he immediately turned the other way. He knew better than to stare at Fuuko when she looks at you like that.

"Ow!" she shouted, making Tokiya jump from his couch, in an acting sort of way.

"What was that for?" he asked innocently.

Fuuko sat on the heading of the couch and shook the agonizing shoe. There was a glint and a tinkle. "Hey, what was that?" she asked. She jumped down and looked for the shining stuff that hurt her foot earlier. Tokiya watched as she crawled on the floor.

"Found it!" she shouted, raising that thing overhead, still oblivious to what was it. Before she could even stand up, Tokiya held her raised hand and helped her up while taking the small crystal – yes, it's a ring.

"Kirisawa Fuuko," Tokiya said, taking her hand and opening the crystal case, revealing the ring. "Would you be my dancing partner…" he showed the ring to her – "…for life?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Fuuko asked, dumbfounded. Tokiya made a gesture that he was ready to put the ring on her finger.

"Was that too fast?" Tokiya asked. "I want you… to be with me… forever…" he said slowly.

"Is this a proposal?" Fuuko asked again.

Tokiya's eyebrow twitched. "Are you trying my patience or something?"

Fuuko made a sly look on her face. "I never expected a proposal to be this way," she said. "Be formal."

"I know that you're demanding but I never expected it to be at this level," Tokiya replied.

"Just do it, dammit!" Fuuko almost shouted.

"Fine! Fine!" Tokiya said in surrender. _"This is the most blasted proposal in the world… okay, erase that. This is the most blasted proposal ever and nothing can take that away!"_ He knelt down and took Fuuko's hand. "Kirisawa Fuuko, will you… will you marry me?" He immediately turned away

Fuuko smiled in reply as she nodded. "But there's no need to be formal, Mi-chan…" she held his chin and slowly made him face her, "…or is it Tokiya now?"

Tokiya slowly stood up as he still looked at Fuuko. She continued to speak. "When I discovered the path you took, I followed you in the hope of seeing you again, Tokiya." She smiled.

"So, you really do feel something for me," Tokiya said softly.

"Yes," Fuuko confessed. "It was always a part of my dream to dance with you… even only as a dance partner and nothing else… But then…"

"But then, you opened my heart once again and made me realize that there's more than the past, Fuuko," Tokiya replied. "And now I realize why I can never forget you." Slowly, their faces began to go nearer and nearer until they ended up in a kiss. In coordination with that, Tokiya slowly slipped the ring on Fuuko's finger.

"Is that a yes?" Tokiya asked, leading Fuuko slowly to the balcony where the moon was reflected by sea.

"Yes… for you know I'll always be…"

"… By your side," Tokiya finished the sentence for her. "I love you." He held her near him.

"Same goes here," Fuuko said.

Tokiya turned away. "Can't you say it yourself?"

Fuuko went to the balcony and shouted, "Mikagami Tokiya, I love you!" She then turned back to him and said, "Is that enough? The world hearing my vow?"

"More than enough," Tokiya said before kissing Fuuko once again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five kilometers away…

"I think that's enough for a peep show, Mr. Nashi," Yuri said sternly.

Yoichiro looked at Yuri and said, "Stop it, Yuri. You're running my only hobby. Want to look at it yourself?"

"Whatever," the girl replied. But then, Yoichiro forcefully gave her the binoculars and gave her the right view into the ocean. "It was nice that Ms. Nashi recovered, right?"

Yuri noticed a glint at the view of the binocular. She removed it from her eyes and saw Yoichiro holding up a diamond ring in front of her. She just sighed and smiled in return.


	12. Epilogue

_**a/n:** To all who supported this story, I want to thank you. That was really inspiring and that inspired me to make a new story. After this, please also support **Afterglow**. Anyway, this chapter is just a letter epilogue. The rest of the ending is up to you…_

EPILOGUE

_Dear Mametsuki-san,_

_I just want to inform you that we have arrived in London safe and sound. The couple is preparing too much on the contest that I am really bored. That is the reason why I wrote to you. However, I know that you and Mr. Clint are still on your honeymoon so I know that I should not really disturb you. I even doubted I should write to you. But anyway, I wish a happy life for the two of you. _

_Since Yoichiro-sensei is really busy, he was not able to come with us here. But to tell you the truth he's not only busy with the academy, he's only busy taking care of Chiyo. You should have seen Chiyo in her ballet class. She looks so cute when she does this split-thing! Also, Yuri wanted to come by but because of their naughty brat, she decided to stay in Tokyo._

_We still have this problem between the couple representing the whole of Japan. I am even doubting whether they should be paired or not. Both of them are on sudden mood swings, fighting and not, and fighting again. They're really crazy that I have this emotional burden due to their insistent fighting. _

_I do really hope that you can come by. Aside from keeping me in company, can you also teach me those new moves you were boasting about when you last wrote? You looked so graceful when I saw you in the picture. Maybe I could also have them in my shoes. _

_With love,_

_Kazeko_

_P.S. Oh, and guess what! This evening, I found my mother in a very heavy mood swing, and she was vomiting at the bathroom. Can you conclude on that?_

"I think I can," Mametsuki said, chuckling as she replaced the letter in the envelope. She stood up and opened the blinds of her window. After that, she opened her sliding door and stepped out to the balcony, inhaling the fresh air.

"I envy you very much, Fuuko," she said to herself, putting a hand on her belly. "Do we really have to do Kamasutra to achieve a child?" she then said.

However, as she ran her hand across her belly, an unexpected thing happened. She suddenly vomited her waste on the heights of the building.

"What happened?" her foreign husband asked, running towards her.

After wiping her mouth, Mametsuki faced Clint and said with a smile, "I think it's something good."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three years later…

"Kazeko-chan!" a girl called out, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" a girl with lavender hair and blue eyes replied, slightly sticking his head out of the door. It was obvious that she had just taken a bath.

The maid looked nervous. "Please call your father immediately," she said, passing to her the wireless phone.

Kazeko rolled her eyes. "Is it time?" she asked as she typed Tokiya's number. "Hello? Otou-san… yes, it's time… I'll drive for her?"

The maid, in instinct, gave the car keys to Kazeko. "Hell, I can't drive!" She took her cellphone from her pocket and after managing to untangle her phone from its numerous trinkets, she called for Chiyo.

"Kazeko-sempai?" the girl said.

"Please call for sensei," Kazeko said. "It's my mother…"

"Understood…"

Kazeko ran towards the living room where her mother got all this sweaty. "What are we waiting for?" Fuuko asked in her temperamental tone.

Before Kazeko could speak, they heard horn-blowing outside. It was Yoichiro, along with Chiyo.

"Let's go!" he said, carrying Fuuko.

Kazeko's phone rang. It was Tokiya.

"Otou-san?" Kazeko greeted.

"Tokiya?" Fuuko shouted. "Give me the phone! Now!" she suddenly shouted as Yoichiro placed her on the car.

"Good luck," Kazeko greeted with a sigh. "Okaa-san, I think it's not good for you to…"

"I don't care! JUST GIVE ME THE DAMN PHONE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, followed by a painful whimper.

Kazeko, with no choice, gave the phone to her mother. "Fuuko?" Tokiya said in his normal voice. The phone was in loudspeaker.

While the car was on the go, the company could hear Fuuko shouting at Tokiya. "What do you mean by you'll just follow?" she shouted.

"I'm in a field work here, Fuuko. I can't actually fly…"

"I don't care! Just be here or else!" Fuuko dared in her scary tone.

"Fine! Don't you even think I'm not driving from Tochigi to Tokyo?" the man said in an angrier voice now.

Fuuko was also stubborn. "If you're not here…" she said, her voice faltering.

"Mikagami Kazeko, you are responsible for your mother!" Tokiya said on the phone.

"I know," Kazeko replied with a salute (though her father won't really see it). Before hearing another statement, she hung it up.

Yoichiro was laughing and Chiyo was actually trying to muffle hers. "It seems like dear Fuuko fell asleep," he said, gazing at the now peaceful face of Fuuko, lying on the car seat.

"That's better, sensei," Kazeko replied, smiling. They reached the hospital and sought assistance from the emergency room. Fuuko was then brought to the laboring room.

Two hours had passed.

"Do you think okaa-san could wait for otou-san?" Kazeko asked Yoichiro. In reply, he only shrugged.

Kazeko stood up from the bench when a nurse came out. "We will now take your mother to the delivery room," she said. The girl nodded in reply.

At the moment the nurse closed the door, Tokiya came running towards Kazeko. "Kazeko, what now?" he asked while panting. He sat down the bench.

"They are now taking her to the delivery room," Kazeko replied. "Do you want to join there?" she asked.

Tokiya was still panting but her half-nodded. The girl knocked at the door and a nurse came out. "My father wants to accompany my mother," she said brightly. She then lightly pushed Tokiya inside.

"All we have to do now is wait," Chiyo said.

After four excruciating hours, the three of them were called inside a hospital room where Fuuko was sleeping. Tokiya was at a stool beside her. "She almost tortured me," Tokiya muttered under his breath along with some other curses. He was holding the side of his neck.

"Otou-san!" Kazeko greeted, apparently not hearing his whispers. "How's everything?"

Tokiya just smiled painfully at her. Then, the door opened with a nurse carrying the new bundle… of joy?

"Oh, I asked someone to bring _him_ in here, even just for a while," Tokiya said.

"What are you going to name the baby?" Chiyo asked excitedly.

"Then, it's a boy," a voice from the doorway said. A woman entered, carrying a little girl with chestnut hair.

"Obaa-san!" Chiyo shouted, running towards the woman. Mametsuki placed the little girl in her arms on a chair and hugged Chiyo back.

"Is that Cho already?" the girl then asked before carrying the little girl (that's also not a baby) in her arms. It smiled at her and made gurgling sounds. "Do you know me, Cho? I am Chiyo!"

"Chiyo!" the little girl repeated (so much for a genius). Because of that, Mametsuki made a small laugh.

"So, what are you going to name him?" the woman asked Tokiya.

"We were actually battling about that when she was in the delivery room," Tokiya sighed. "She even scratched me," he further said. He then removed his hand from his neck and revealed reddish marks from scratches.

"Then, what's the decision?" Mametsuki asked.

Before Tokiya could open his mouth, Kazeko said, "I'll name him Souhi…"

"Who gave you the permission to name him?"  
"Can't I? That's passing down a great family secret (wink!)," she said in a sly tone. "Water, am I right?"

"Did your mother…? Never mind," Tokiya said, eyeing Mametsuki's curious looks. "Souhi, then."

"Yay! I finally named a sibling! I named a sibling!" Kazeko chanted around the room, trying to dance with Cho, who was just laughing and trying to imitate the words she sang.

KW/MPJ 10/20/06

_**e/n:** well, I was actually planning to write JUST THE LETTER but since I was overwhelmed with the "Hoping that that's not the end" reviews, I was actually forced, no, erase that, inspired to create a whole storytype in this chapter that was the same with TGHE. Enjoyed? Let me know. Review…_

_**a/n:** That's it! The epilogue. Anyway, before anything else, I want to clear some names in this story because, you know, you'll also see them in the next…I'll only add three names in this translation list. For I will not repeat it again (MWAHAHAHA!!!! Just joking). This will also serve as spoilers… (this is a bloody trans. made by my father. So if there's something wrong, it's his fault…) _

_Yuukiyo – 'Yuki' means snow and 'Yo' is an extension that means beautiful. In short, I could say it means "Beautiful Snow."_

_Kazeko – 'Kaze' is wind and 'Ko' is something that they add that means 'child of' like Fuuko that means "Child of the wind." So the two names had the same meaning. _

_Souhi –In my research, it means "Blue Water" or something like that._


End file.
